Long Night
by Matty1
Summary: What happens when some wrestlers and a fan get locked into the arena one night. What happens wen they get bored and who's sharing what with who
1. Locked in

Disclaimer~ I am in no way related to any people in this story. I do not know them and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's fiction I wrote it because I wanted to try my hand at writing and I like wrestling.

Characters: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, Dwayne Johnson, Paul Levesque, Greg Helms, Shane McMahon, Amy Dumas, Stacy Kiebeler, Stephanie McMahon, and Nicole Jacobson

"Matt have you seen my bags?' Jeff asked "Amy took them to the hotel earlier but she left a change of clothes for you." Matt answered. "Ok" Jeff said and started changing. "Hey guys you ready?" Amy asked as she walked into the room. "Jesus Amy could you knock?' Jeff asked pulling up his boxers. "Oh Sorry Jeff" She said sheepishly. "Oh by the way nice Sponge Bob boxers!" She said laughing. Jeff mumbled something about getting a separate dressing room. "You guys ready" Jeff asked turning around and saw Matt and Amy making out. "Yeah" Matt said laughing. They walked out towards the exit when the lights shut off. "Matt!" Amy said grabbing him while Jeff got out a lighter. "So what now?' Amy asked "we leave." Matt said but all the doors were locked. At the back door they saw some other wrestlers. "What's going on" Jeff asked. "There's a power outage and all the doors are locked" Shane answered. "What?" Steve asked walking up with a flashlight. " Storm knocked down some power lines and all the doors are locked." Greg replied. "So call for help." Stephanie said. Everyone checked his or her pockets and bags. " How can not one of us have a cell phone?" Stacy asked. They all shrugged. "Well let's go find some candles or something." Dwayne said and they all followed him. "There's a supply closet by my locker room." Chris said turning and walking to the closet. They found some candles, and flashlights and keys you the concession stand. Then they walked into the guys locker room and sat around.


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer~ I am in no way related to any people in this story. I do not know them and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's fiction I wrote it because I wanted to try my hand at writing and I like wrestling.

Characters: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, Dwayne Johnson, Paul Levesque, Greg Helms, Shane McMahon, Trish Stratus. Amy Dumas, Stacy Kiebeler, Stephanie McMahon, and Nicole Jacobson

"So what are we going to do?" Paul asked "how the hell should I know." Steve replied. Stacy leaned towards Stephanie and whispered something and Stephanie told it to Amy who nodded. Stacy cleared her throat "How about we play Truth or Dare?" She asked. Everyone agreed. "Ok Steve you go first." Stacy said "Umm Dwayne Truth or Dare?" He said. "Truth." Dwayne replied. "Who was the girl that came out of your locker room in Dallas?" He asked. Dwayne laughed "my niece." He said. "Trish truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth" she replied. "Who would you have sex with in this room?" He asked. She gasped. "Umm" She said looking at him. "Aw come on don't be shy, were all friends here." Stacy teased. Trish glared at her. "I don't know... Jeff" She replied and blushed. Everyone broke out laughing when Jeff's jaw dropped. After everyone calmed down " Amy truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Dare" She replied. "Kiss Chris." She said. "Hey!" Matt said. "It's just a game Matt." Shane said. Amy got up and kissed Chris. When she sat back down she looked at everyone in the room. "Greg truth or dare?" She asked. "Truth." He replied "the fan that managed to get into your locker room in New York what happened?" She asked. "Umm nothing really." He said looking away. "Yeah right man." Somebody said. "Someone got laid." Matt said. "Ok ok I did." He said blushing. Eager to change the subject " Shane truth or dare?' he asked "Uh Dare" He replied. Greg looked around the room and spotted a pole. "Go do a pole dance." He said. "Umm I can't dance." Shane admitted. "Just give it your best shot." Steve said laughing. Shane went up to the pole and started dancing while everyone laughed. He came back and sat down with his head in his hands. "Steph" he said. She sighed " dare" she said. "Kiss Greg" He replied.


	3. Thongs sex and pole dancing Oh My!

Disclaimer~ I am in no way related to any people in this story. I do not know them and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's fiction I wrote it because I wanted to try my hand at writing and I like wrestling.

Characters: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, Dwayne Johnson, Paul Levesque, Greg Helms, Shane McMahon, Trish Stratus. Amy Dumas, Stacy Kiebeler, Stephanie McMahon, and Nicole Jacobson

"Ok..." she said and got up uncertain and walked over to Greg. She touched her lips to his and felt a something tear away inside her. Wanting more she pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored it. Greg was taken aback by this but didn't stop her. After a few minutes Stephanie stepped away and smiled. "I said kiss him, not tease him half to death." Shane said and everyone broke out laughing. "Steve truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare." he replied. She looked around the room and saw Stacy's bag and got up and dug through it "Put these on." she said holding up a red thong. "What?!" He said. "What's the matter Steve?" She asked. "Nothing" he said grabbing them and walking into the shower area. He came back a few minutes later. "Jeff? he asked "Truth." he replied. Remembering an earlier dare he smiled. "Who's the most likely person in this room you would have sex with?" he asked and Jeff blushed. "Trish." He said and Trish blushed. "Aw don't they make a cute couple?" Someone said. Wanting his embarrassment to end "Chris?" He asked. "Dare." he replied uneasily. "Go do a pole dance." Jeff replied. "Ok." he said getting up to dance with the pole. He danced around the pole away before he fell off. "Ouch!" he said from under a table. Everyone laughed while he limped back to his chair. "I can see it now.. Vince I can't wrestle tonight because I put myself through a table last night while pole dancing." Chris mumbled. 


	4. Shane's big secret

"Like he'd believe it." Jeff muttered. "The sad thing is he would!" Matt exclaimed. Chris shot them both a look that said shut up now or die. Eager to change the subject "Stacy Truth or Dare." He asked. "Dare" she said. Chris got an amused look on his face and smirked. "Go sit on Shane's lap and kiss him." he said. Shane gave him an evil look as Stacy got up and walked towards Shane. When she sat on his lap she leaned in and kissed him, her original intentions were to keep the kiss breif to shorten their embarassment but she couldn't make herself move instead she continued kissing Shane. After a few minutes she pulled away and stared at him. "Hey guys hello your not alone." Paul said "Shut up." Shane ordered never unlocking eyes with Stacy. "Someone's got it bad." Matt said. "I think we all know who'd Shane would have sex with in this room." Jeff said "Yeah Stacy too." Trish said. "Stacy leaned in "Shane were both a little excited and it shows more with you so why don't I just sit here until it goes away?" She whispered into his ear. Shane could only nod. "ok." She said then got comfortable. "Can we go on now?" Steve asked. 


	5. Who are you?

Disclaimer~ I am in no way related to any people in this story. I do not know them and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's fiction I wrote it because I wanted to try my hand at writing and I like wrestling.

Characters: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, Dwayne Johnson, Paul Levesque, Greg Helms, Shane McMahon, Trish Stratus. Amy Dumas, Stacy Kiebeler, Stephanie McMahon, and Nicole Jacobson

"Shut up!" Shane growled at everyone which caused everyone to laugh harder "Calm down Shane it's just a game.'' some one said. Shane just glared at everyone. Everyone continued laughing. "Some one go get some more beers." Steve said. "Yeah." Shane agreed. No one vounteered so they shrugged and continued the game. "Steph truth or dare." Shane asked. "Uh dare I guess." She replied. "GO get some more beers." He said smirking. She sighed as she got up "I just had to pick dare didn't I?" She grumbled and walked out of the room. Everyone sat around waiting for stehanie to return and talked. "What the hell is taking Stephanie so damn long" Paul mumbled. "I don't know but I'll go help her." Greg offered and walked out. "Damn he's got it bad." Matt mumbled "Yeah, poor guy." Jeff said "Why is he a poor guy?" Amy asked. "Because Steph's only intrested in him as a friend." Chris offered. "No did you idiots not see that kiss come on there was definatly something there." Trish said. "Amy smiled and nodded. Greg was walking through the halls looking for Stephanie when he heard a scream "Shit!" He mumbled and ran towards the room he heard it from. When he reached the doorway he saw Stephanie clutching her chest and a girl sitting in the corner. "Uh are you ok?" he asked "Yeah she just scared me." Stephanie replied. He turned to the girl "Uh are you ok?" He asked. She avoided his eyes and nodded her head. "I don't mean tosound rude but who are you?" Stephanie asked looking at her from behind Greg. "I'm Nicole Jacobson." She replied. "Oh so do you work here?" Greg asked. "No I was here to watch the show and I got a backstage pass and got lost then when I found the doors they were locked." she said "Oh well you might as well come with us." Greg said picking up a case of beer and walking out the door. Stephanie did the same. "Oh could you do me a favor and grab a case?" Greg asked. Nicole blinked and nodded. 


	6. Chris' feisty surprise

Disclaimer~ I am in no way related to any people in this story. I do not know them and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's fiction I wrote it because I wanted to try my hand at writing and I like wrestling.

Characters: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, Dwayne Johnson, Paul Levesque, Greg Helms, Shane McMahon, Trish Stratus. Amy Dumas, Stacy Kiebeler, Stephanie McMahon, and Nicole Jacobson

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update school has been hectic. Please R&R

Greg lead the girls back to the locker room where the other wrestlers were. "What took you so damn long?" Dwayne asked "Uh who's she?" Paul asked. "I'm Nicole Jacobson." She replied. "Oh so do you work here?" Amy asked. "Uh no I was here to watch the show and I had a backstage pass and I uh got lost and here I am." Nicole replied. "Well were playing truth or Dare right now out of boredom so if you want you can join us." Stephanie said. "Sure." Nicole replied. "Steph it's your turn." Jeff said. "Oh yeah right... Matt truth or Dare?" Stephanie asked. Giving his younger brother an evil look "Dare" he answered. "OK um.... kiss Nicole." She said. "Ok." He replied and walked towards Nicole and pulled her to him and kissed her a little longer than he intended but he was a guy. When he pulled away Nicole sat down. "Um Paul truth or dare?" Matt asked. "Truth." Paul replied. "What's up with you and Lilian?" Matt asked. "Not much just well... ya know." Paul replied. "So Nicole truth or Dare?" Paul asked. "Truth." She replied. "Who's your favorite wrestler?" Paul asked. "Uh well um." She stumbled everyone laughed. "Come on sweetheart it's just us we won't tell that many people." Paul said. She put her head down and mumbled "Chris Jericho." "What I couldn't quite hear that." Paul said. "Chris Jericho." Nicole growled, giving Paul an evil look. "Paul you better watch out she's a feisty one." Steve said. "Yeah and she's all Chris'." Paul added. which caused everyone to laugh. 


	7. Jeff's moods

Sorry for not updating much but im running outta ideas and i dont even know if people read this and if i should continue. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Nicole was bright red and so was Chris but he wore smug smile. "Ok before Mr. Irvine's ego gets to big for the room let's continue." Nicole suggested. "Ok ok" Paul said putting his hands up in mock defense Nicole looked around the room and got an evil look. "Greg truth or dare?" She asked "Truth" he replied nervously. "You have to give ....Dwayne a lap dance." She said innocently. "WHAT?!?" he yelled. "Damn remind me to never get on your bad side." Chris said leaning in and winking. "You heard her boy no do it." Chris said. " But ....but ." Shane sighed defeated. He looked at Dwayne who was just as mortified by the idea as he was. Greg got up and walked to Dwayne "If anyone says anything about this I will kick their asses." Greg said over his shoulder. He ran his hand through his hair and started giving Dwayne a lap Dance. After a minute he stopped and went back to his chair. The room was filled with laughter and shouting. "I hate this game!" Greg grumbled. "Whats the matter that not one of your super powers?" Chris teased. "Looks like you've had more than your fair share of practice." Stacy said from Shane's lap. Greg just blushed and just shook his head. "Trish truth or dare?" Greg asked with his head still in his hands. "Um truth?" Trish said. He sat there for a few minutes and when looked up "Oh shit I know this isnt going to be good." Trish said under her breath. "Earlier you said the most likely person you'd have sex with in this room was Jeff so do you think he'd be like ya know... um how do you think he'd be in bed?" Shane asked. "You mean how he does that?" Stephanie supplied Shane only nodded. All eyes fell on Trish. "Um well do I really have to answer this." She said. Shane nodded. "I think it would depend on his mood." She said looking at the floor. Everyone was silent and this confused Trish. She finally looked up and saw everyone trying to contain their laughter. "oh just let it out." Trish said laughing and everyone joined her. After about ten minutes Amy leaned towards her "You know him way to well." Amy whispered in her ear.


	8. foggy windows and 7 minutes

Sorry for not updating much but im running outta ideas and i dont even know if people read this and if i should continue. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Trish and Jeff wouldn't look at each other but if they would have they would have seen their facail expressions were almost identical. "Come on guys shut up." Trish complained half heartedly while laughing herself. "Ok ok were shuting up." Matt said trying to calm himself. Trish glared at him when he started laughing again. "Steve Truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Um truth." he replied. "Why were you late today?" Trish asked. "When I pulled in didn't you notice the windows were fogged?" Steve asked devishly. "But I thought Debra was in Texas?" Dwayne asked "Her plane left today and well I think you all know what happened in the parking lot." Steve said turning red. "Are you blushing ?" Jeff teased and reccieved a glare for his trouble. "Dwayne truth or dare?" Steve asked still glaring at Jeff. "Dare..." Dwayne said then regretted his choice when Steve looked at him. "Oh come on Steve I'm one of your best friends man." Dwayne said. "I have four words for you well technically including all this it's twenty SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN with Amy, Dwayne!" Steve said. "Aw shit." Dwayne said and got up and walked to the closet "You coming?" Dwayne asked giving Lita his famous smile. She got up looked nervously at Matt and followed Dwayne into the closet. After Dwayne shut the door he pulled Amy into his arms and leaned down and kissed her. After what seemed like forever to both but only a few seconds he pulled away He smiled and continued. He kissed her again and he felt her arms lock around his neck and his hands wandered her torso he gently slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her bare skin with his finger tips when she moaned he allowed his hand to move up and felt her hands shyly roam his chest and back. He gently squeezed her breast and let his mouth move down her throat when he reached the spot where her pulse thundered he sucked. By this time she had her hands under his shirt and moving lower. He smiled and unbuttoned her shirt part way and moved his mouth lower until he reached his destination. He teased her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and ran her hands through his hair. When she couldn't take anymore she pulled his head up and kissed him then locked her arms around his neck again. While kissing her he buttoned her shirt he finished just before Steve came in. "Ok times up." he yelled causing both Amy and Dwayne to jump away from each other. The followed Steve out and sat down. Matt looked at Amy curious intensity as Steve did the same to Dwayne. Dwayne cleared his throat "Um Stacy truth or dare?" Dwayne asked. "Dare." She replied confidently. "Kiss um... kiss Paul... while giving him a lap dance." Dwayne said. "But... but..." She stuttered "Come on you can't back down from a dare believe me." Shane said smirking. Stacy got up from her comfortable position in Shane's lap and hesitantly walked over to Paul. She gave him a lap dance while kissing him. She got up and untangled herself Paul. "So that's what she was helping Shane hiding." Matt said. "Holy shit Shane put that thing away" Steve joked . Stacy went to sit next to Shane put he pulled he into his lap "I like it better when you sit here." He whispered Everyone was laughing. "Shut up or I'll fire you all." Shane joked resting head on Stacy's shoulder. "Don't worry I'd hire you all back." Stephanie said in between laughter.


End file.
